


Another Accident

by treehousq



Category: New Element Six (Video Blogging RPF), Smosh
Genre: (Almost), Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Asthma, Blood and Injury, Cross-Posted on Quotev, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, Minor Injuries, NE6 - Freeform, New Element Six, Smosh Games - Freeform, Swearing, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Wesari, Yelling, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousq/pseuds/treehousq
Summary: You'd think that after having Mari tell him so many times about being careful, Wes wouldn't be getting hurt as much as he does.Wes only finds out how important his safety is to Mari when she has to fix him up yet again and she finally breaks while doing so.





	Another Accident

**Author's Note:**

> another repost i knoww
> 
> -
> 
> EDIT 28.3.2020:: I’m going through and editing older works of mine! Just fixing spelling errors and other little mistakes like that. Nothing that really changes the story, I want to be able to look back and see growth anyway! <3  
Requests are always open! Fluff, smut(nothing other than m/m smut sorry!), angst, anything. Thanks for the support!

Wes nervously unlocked the door and hobbled inside. The smell of scented leaves and a warm cup of tea greeted his nose gently, welcoming him back as it usually did whenever he came over to Mari’s place. A small smile blossomed across his face for a small moment, the warm atmosphere taking him into a calm space of relaxation. That was usually Mari’s goal when it came to atmosphere. Wes enjoyed and appreciated it.

The sound of someone in the kitchen shook him out of his comforting daze a little too suddenly. The jitter of anxiety starting to pump through his veins again as he glanced down at his knee, the khaki covering most of it steadily being stained red. He tried to walk quietly down the little entrance hallway with his injuries, the dull ache shooting up his leg and reverberating in the bone of his kneecap every time he put pressure on it. About the time he had reached the kitchen, a small figure walked into view, shoulders hunched as a steaming cup of tea rested between small, tanned fingers. The island covered Wes’ lower half, so when Mari had first turned around and spotted Wes, she was happy, but once Wes limped a little and stepped out from behind the covering of the counter, her face dropped.

“Oh my god Wes, what happened this time?”

Guilt swarmed Wes’ chest and face, refusing to look Mari in the face as he lifted up his injured leg a little bit so he could relieve the pressure. The tiny being of strength managed to help support Wes as she led him to the couch, her cup having been abandoned on the counter as soon as she noticed Wes’ current state.

“Worse?” She asked as Wes plopped down onto the soft cushion of the nice couch, he tried not to focus on the disappointed tone underlying her question, he nodded silently and shifted uncomfortably. She nodded in response and grabbed her cup and handed it to the tall man on her couch, mentioning that it helps with aches and such, suggesting it’d help with a bit of the pain Wes might be feeling. He nodded and held it carefully in his lap. Mari motioned for him to take his pants off so it’d be easier to access the wound. Wes set the cup of tea down on the coffee table and stood, she left around that time to go get her med kit while he removed his slightly ruined pants.

He knew it’d hurt pulling the skinny jeans over the scrapes, but the pain still shocked him as he tugged them off and let them pool around his ankles, now in his boxers with scrapes and bruises all over his pale legs on his partner’s couch.

Mari came back with the plastic box and a bottle of rubbing alcohol in hand. Wes inwardly cringed looking at the bottle as he squirmed on the couch, some trace of amusement crossed Mari’s face at his reaction, but concern when she noticed all of the other scrapes and such on his torso and legs.

She sat in front of him on the coffee table, careful not to knock the cup of tea over. Wes picked it back up and took a small sip, pressing his tongue to the inside of his bottom lip immediately at the burning but not saying anything. The silence in the room felt heavy and Wes could barely stand to sit in the same room as Mari with the storm of guilt thundering in his chest.

“I’m sorry...” he mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut and looking away, his hair falling over his eyes.

Mari stopped pulling the things she needed out of the med kit, looking at her partner in silence for a moment, she ruffled his hair with a sigh and popped open the bottle of rubbing alcohol, dousing a cotton ball with it and carding her fingers through Wes’ white locks.

“I’m gonna put the alcohol on your knee okay?” Wes nodded, his head facing the cotton ball now approaching one of his many injuries. He hissed as a drop landed on the outer edges of the wound, gritting his teeth in response to the searing pain as Mari cleaned the wound on his right knee, right hip, and the top of his foot, and those were just the ones on his legs, nevermind the ones on his shoulder and arms. The one on his knee had to be the worst though. He sucked in air so hard through his teeth that they felt cold, scrunching up his nose and gripping onto the edge of the couch with both hands.

“You okay Wes?” Mari asked when she was done.

“Yeah.” he gritted out, nodding faintly as he let out a breath of relief once the pain settled down.

Mari waited a few minutes for him to feel more comfortable before moving on and applying the needed ointments. She didn’t say a word throughout it all and it was torturing Wes. He felt awful considering how many times Mari had told him to calm down with the stunts and shoots, warning that he could easily get hurt really bad and she was just worried for him. And for it to now finally get to this point where she won’t even talk to him while patching him up again–he felt like the worst partner to cross the one boundary she continuously warned him about.

Mari was applying bandages to his wounds now, taking her time with the ones on his legs considering they were a bit more sensitive than the ones on his arms and torso. “I really am sorry, Mari.” Wes tried again, this time looking at her concentrated face.

“What happened?” Wes flinched inwardly at her monotonous question, he averted his eyes shamefully and sighed.

“The set wasn’t stable, no one checked it and it just kinda, _ collapsed._” He shrugged, wincing when Mari tightened the bandage a little too much on his forearm. “I fell and the pavement wasn’t too kind to me.” He explained with a small laugh.

He fell silent when Mari didn’t smile or laugh back.

She finished patching him up, her palms slapping onto her thighs as she scanned his body for anything else.

“Talk to me?” Wes asked meekly, placing his large hand on her smaller one. “Please? This is killing me.”

“Well this is killing me, Wes.” Mari bit back tiredly, her eyes meeting Wes’–finally–with something stone-cold and hurt resting behind this barrier she tried to put up. “I keep telling you and keep telling you to be careful and when you keep coming back like this—” she bit her lip and closed her eyes, her brows furrowing in frustration when the hot tears started to build up. Wes leaned back, his own eyes becoming glassy and his vision going swimmy as the reality of it hit him.

“I-I’m really sorry, M-Mari—”

“No, Wes. Please.” She opened her eyes, looking into Wes’ eyes with a sense of hurt that Wes didn’t think he’d be capable of understanding. “I just... I don’t hate you, or anything like that, god no. I love you so much. I just can’t—” the first tear slipped over and down her face, “I’m always so worried about you. I understand how much you love cosplaying and doing photo shoots and I support that completely and whole-heartedly because it’s amazing that you're so passionate and happy about it, but,” she sniffled, choosing to look somewhere else instead of the tear-stained face of her partner in front of her, “you’re so goddamn reckless sometimes.” A small laugh escaped her.

Wes felt shattered. He sniffled grossly and pulled Mari into a hug gently, not wanting to physically hurt her after all of this emotional hurt.

“I’m so sorry Mari, i’m real-really sorry. I didn’t realise how badly this affected you and I wish I had seen it sooner and just listened and paid attention—” he began to ramble and shake, his voice cracking and his throat drying and closing up.

“Wes, Wes” Mari said, pulling away and resting her hands on his shoulders, gripping and shaking a little to try and ground him. “Look at me.” He most likely couldn’t see her through the fat tears rolling down his face but he was doing a good job, she let him know that too, “Breathe.” He sobbed a bit more before trying to catch his breath, getting the hang of it after a couple of tries. “Giod job, good job Wes.” She placed a kiss to his forehead, “Do you need your inhaler?” He shook his head.

“I’m sorry.” He blubbered, wiping at the snot running from his nose and using his other hand to wipe his eyes. Mari took some tissues from a box of kleenex nearby and placed them into his hands gently, holding them as he slowly calmed down and went from shaking to slight trembling.

“It’s okay Wes. Just breathe.” Mari sat there with him as he cleaned himself up with the tissues, shyly asking for more when he needed them and getting the occasional kiss from Mari along with praise for how good he was doing calming down.

Wes made sure he was cleaned before bringing Mari in for a kiss and hugging her after.

“I love you Mari. I promise I’ll be more careful from now on. Thank you.”

Mari smiled in response, rubbing his back and petting his hair.

“I love you too Wes. It was just another accident.”

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to request things!


End file.
